


Small Comforts

by Lokidog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokidog/pseuds/Lokidog
Summary: Spoilers: "Small Victories", "Nemesis"Summary: Daniel’s efforts to deal with his part in the war against the Replicators.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Small Comforts

**Author’s note:** I used some dialogue from the show and have represented this with single quotation marks. 

  ****

Part One 

Dr. Daniel Jackson hugged himself tightly as he watched Jack and Teal’c leave to reboard the Russian sub. They had been lucky to get off alive the first time and now they were going back; at his recommendation. Sighing, Daniel paced the floor. He knew he had no choice. The surviving replicator from Thor’s ship had to be destroyed. It was either that, or Earth would be destroyed by an invasion of the damn things. 

"You had no choice, Dr. Jackson." 

Daniel looked up, surprised to see Major Davis standing in the doorway, concern etched on his face. "I should be with them," Daniel said quietly. "I sent them on a suicide mission. I should damn well be with them." 

Davis winced at the anguish in Daniel’s voice. "You know what the Colonel would say to that Dr. Jackson." 

A small smile tugged at Daniel’s mouth as he nodded knowingly. "For crying out loud, Daniel…yadda, yadda, yadda." 

"Or words to that effect," Davis said smiling. 

"God, I’ve been so useless through this whole thing. Jack knows it. He barely looks at me, never mind talks to me. Damn this bloody appendix," Daniel said slapping at his scar. Daniel’s face paled. 

"Are you all right, Dr. Jackson?" Davis asked. _Shit, that must have hurt_. 

Daniel nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"Come on, we should get to the Control room. That’s where they need you." 

"Be there in a minute," Daniel managed to say through clenched teeth. 

"Okay." Davis walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

Hearing the door click shut, Daniel doubled over in pain. _Brilliant, Jackson. Send yourself back to the infirmary. That’ll be a big help to Jack_. As the pain subsided, Daniel slowly straightened up, getting his breathing under control. Pulling himself together physically, mentally and emotionally, Daniel Jackson strode purposefully out of the room, determined to be there for Jack and Teal’c the only way he knew how. 

****

Part Two 

Davis nodded to Daniel as he entered the room. "They’re on their way over." 

Daniel sat down, arranging his radio microphone, his eyes glued to the monitors with the names O’Neill and Teal’c taped underneath. _I’m sorry, Jack. If there was any other way._

"Here they come," Davis said quietly. 

The Control room was deathly silent as everyone watched the two men on the sub, and the ensuing battle began to unfold before their eyes. It did not take long for it to become apparent that things were not going well. 

‘Jack, the sub is diving,’ Daniel informed, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice. Acknowledging the message, Jack and Teal’c fought their way through the sub, searching for an escape hatch. The outcome was inevitable. 

‘You better go ahead and blow this thing,’ Jack said calmly. 

' That’s not exactly a positive attitude, Jack,’ Daniel replied, unwilling to carry out Jack’s request. 

_Dammit, Daniel._ Jack tore off his helmet; eyes focused on the camera, looking directly at Daniel. ‘Listen to me! We are not gettin’ out of here! Mission accomplished! Blow it!’ 

‘Jack!’ Daniel pleaded. 

‘Daniel, please!’ The transmission crackled but the look on Jack’s face and the desperation in his voice were all to clear. ‘…before I get eaten alive by these damn bugs!’ _Dammit, Danny. I don’t want you to have to watch this._ ‘Davis, give the order!’ Jack bellowed as he turned, shooting at the replicators. 

Davis looked anxiously at Daniel. The Colonel had given him a direct order to blow the sub but he prayed that Jackson would have the strength to do it. Daniel, watching every agonizing second suddenly found the resolve when Jack went down. 

‘Okay, okay.’ 

Davis relayed the order and the torpedoes were launched. Daniel could not and would not take his eyes off Jack. It was small comfort but it was all he had left to give to his best friend. He would stay with him to the end. Impact was imminent. Daniel’s heart raced. 

‘Two seconds.’ 

Daniel held his breath. 

‘Direct hit.’ 

_Jack, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Oh God, they’re crawling all over him_. 

Davis looked away, unable to watch the demise of the two heroic men. 

‘They’re okay!’ Daniel said suddenly. 

Davis looked incredulously at Daniel who was flustered and pointing upwards, clearly unable to articulate. 

‘The-uh-the-the-th-th-th-they’re okay!’ he finally blurted out. _Thor! Sam! You did it. They’re alive! Oh God, they’re alive!_

Daniel felt Davis clap him on the shoulder in congratulations. Daniel, giddy with relief, still stared at the monitors. 

****

Part Three 

Jack requested that Thor return Sam, Teal'c and himself to the harbour and they soon rematerialized beside General Hammond and Major Davis. 

"Welcome back, SG-1," Hammond said, shaking their hands enthusiastically. 

"All in a day's work, sir," Jack said flippantly. Looking around, he observed that a certain archaeologist was noticeably absent. "Where's Daniel?" 

"Dr. Frasier insisted on checking him out," Hammond explained. "It seems he was a little rough on himself earlier. It's okay, Colonel, he's fine. It's just a precaution. Why don't you go and see him. Major Carter and Teal'c can debrief me." 

"Thank you, sir," Jack said, anxious to set Daniel's mind at ease. 

As Sam and Teal'c followed the General, Jack gestured to Davis. "Uh-Major," Jack said, motioning him aside. 

"Colonel?" 

"I just want to thank you, you know, for blowing up the sub." 

"I didn't, sir." 

Raising his eyebrows questionably, Jack said, "You didn't?" 

"No, sir. Dr. Jackson gave the order." 

"Daniel?" Jack asked incredulously. 

"Yes, sir," Davis replied, trying to suppress a smile. 

"My Daniel? As in 'Daniel-wait Jack, let's not make any hasty decisions here-Jackson.' That Daniel?" 

"That would be the one, sir." 

"Huh, how 'bout that," Jack said, clearly impressed. 

"Colonel O'Neill?" 

"Hmm?" Jack said distractedly. 

"You scared the hell out of him, sir. Out of all of us," Davis said grimly, all trace of humour gone from his voice. 

"Yeah," Jack said quietly. _Aw crap, Danny. Damned if you do, damned if you don't._

"I should get to the briefing, sir," Davis said, interrupting Jack's thoughts. 

"Right. Sorry. Thanks, Davis." 

"It's good to see you back, Colonel." 

Jack nodded gratefully as he left to search for his friend. 

****

Part Four 

Approaching the infirmary, Jack heard Daniel before he saw him. 

"I'm fine Janet. I barely touched it. Please, I need to see--" 

"Daniel?" Jack intoned casually as he walked in. "Giving Doc a hard time?" 

Daniel whirled, wincing at the sudden motion. "Jack!" Daniel's blue eyes widened at the sight of his friend. "You're okay? Teal'c's okay?" 

"We're fine Daniel. Probably better than you are. What's this about masochistic tendencies?" Jack asked accusingly, crossing his arms in front of his chest, attempting to look stern. 

"Wha-? Oh-it's nothing," Daniel muttered, ducking his head. 

"Doc?" Jack said to Frasier, indicating with a nod that he wanted some time alone with Daniel. Janet smiled, patting Jack on the shoulder as she left the room. 

"Daniel?" 

Daniel looked up, desperately wanting to drink in the sight of a living, breathing Jack O'Neill, yet unable to hold eye contact. 

"Daniel," Jack repeated, a little more force in his voice. 

Looking up once again, Daniel managed to maintain eye contact. "Jack?" 

"Davis said you gave the order." 

Well that did it; contact gone. Daniel looked away guiltily, swallowing hard. Before the inevitable 'I'm sorry Jack', could be uttered, Jack stepped forward and enveloped Daniel in a gentle but firm embrace. Daniel automatically returned the hug. "Thank you," Jack whispered in Daniel's ear. Astonished, Daniel pulled back. Smiling warmly, Jack ruffled Daniel's hair. "I really, really didn't want to be eaten alive," Jack explained, shuddering at the thought. "And thank you for not giving the order when I demanded it." 

"You know me and orders, Jack," Daniel said smiling. 

Impulsively, Jack hugged Daniel again. "Don't ever change, Danny." Releasing Daniel, Jack stepped back a little self-consciously. Daniel, relishing this display of affection from Jack, cleared his throat, determined to make his friend feel less awkward. 

"Wanna see my scar?" he asked impishly. 

"Hell, yes," Jack answered, grinning widely. 

Daniel lifted up his T-shirt and pulled down his waistband. Jack leaned down and winced. 

"Wow," Jack muttered. "I didn’t think it would be that big." 

"Well, it is a pretty big organ, Jack." 

"Can I touch it?" 

"Okay, but be gentle," Daniel said nervously. 

"Hey, that's my middle name." 

"Whoa! Don't poke it Jack, stroke it." Suddenly, the two friends realizing what their conversation must sound like, straightened up quickly. Red-faced, Daniel hurriedly tucked his shirt back in. 

Jack, smirking, asked, "Got a cigarette?" 

"Jaaack!" Daniel admonished, blushing and grinning at the same time. 

"Okay, but seriously, Daniel. How are you feeling?" 

"Good Jack. No, great. Now that everyone's home safe." 

"Up to some fishing? I know this lake where the bass are-" Daniel reached forward, pushing Jack's hands in so they were only a foot apart. "Well, so I've heard," Jack admitted with a shrug. 

"I'd like that, Jack," Daniel said sincerely. 

"Great. Come on, I'm starving. Let's spring you from this place and we can work out the details over lunch. My treat. Oh, wait till you hear about the O'Neill," Jack said excitedly as he led Daniel out of the room, a hand firmly clasped on the young man's shoulder. 

"The O'Neill?" Daniel repeated uncertainly. 

"Yeah, it's a ship. Or, it was a ship. Anyhow, it was great." 

The two friends could be heard halfway down the hallway; Jack speaking excitedly, Daniel interjecting with, 'Get out of heres' and 'No ways'. 

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © January 19, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
